


sorry, son

by revoleotion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, M/M, based on THAT scene in TROS, sympathetic Pryde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: Kylo Ren has done his best to keep those two apart, to prevent them from forming any kind of amicable bond.And yet.Pryde must’ve known enough about Hux to feel betrayed because that is everything Hux can find in his eyes. They're on different sides now, and it has never felt so lonely being him.“I’m sorry, son,” Pryde says.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Enric Pryde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	sorry, son

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Val who gave me the wonderful quote "sorry, son" to work with.  
> I didn't plan to post this but two nice mutuals on Twitter made me realize that there is, in fact, an audience for this. If you don't want to get involved with my sympathetic Pryde bullshit, please feel free to leave.

Hux can see the change in the man’s eyes like it is happening in slow motion. They went from hostile co-workers, from two generals in the same horrific machinery, to something more dangerous. Enemies, but Hux doesn’t think that word as he looks into cold, unforgiving blue eyes. Kylo Ren has done his best to keep those two apart, to prevent them from forming any kind of amicable bond. 

And yet. 

Pryde must’ve known enough about Hux to feel betrayed because that is everything Hux can find in his eyes. They're on different sides now, and it has never felt so lonely being him. 

“I’m sorry, son,” Pryde says. 

It doesn’t come as a shock when the blaster sends a laser through his body. If anything, this feels like a fitting end to a book Hux has abandoned right before the last few pages. The pain is everywhere, seizing through his body and making him gasp for air that his crushed lungs can’t take in anymore. The ceiling is reduced to patchy, spotty darkness. 

Hux finds himself on the floor. Steps, then a blurry face appears in his vision. In some ways, Pryde is what Hux wanted to grow into with the years. Someone who feels calm, content, free of that anxiety and trauma that keeps Hux frozen in position. At the same time, Hux knows that he wouldn’t be with the First Order if he were happy. That’s what separates them, the way Hux doesn’t truly believe and Pryde would end the world if his beliefs sent him to this point. 

“Leave us alone” Pryde’s voice says but it’s not Hux he’s talking to. He grows softer when he crouches down next to Hux, blue, cold eyes not leaving Hux’ face. They’re no longer on the bridge. It must be an interrogation room, someone has dropped his almost-corpse onto the cold floor where all he can do is meet Pryde’s eyes. 

He should be dead by now, Hux thinks and almost laughs. The thought of Pryde keeping him alive just to torture him doesn’t seem right. No, Pryde gets rid of everything threatening his precious Empire. Pryde would send a flying blaster bolt through Kylo Ren’s chest if it meant restoring the Empire. (And Hux thinks this is the most attractive thing about this man, not the calmness, not the way he stares at Hux during meetings like he’s trying to figure him out. It’s the way Pryde is passionate about something and no matter how stupid and useless this passion is, Hux has to admire him for it.)

“What have you done?” Pryde asks, quietly, because this is for Hux and him only. This might be the last thing Hux hears. And it’s okay because he has never truly felt alive ever since the universe took Phasma away from him. 

“I need Kylo Ren to lose,” Hux whispers. The same explanation he gave the traitor. It’s not a lie but it’s not the full truth either. 

“Why didn’t you talk to me?” Pryde asks, his voice so faint that Hux thinks he’s really dying. But death doesn’t come. No, Pryde didn’t kill him. Not yet. 

“You?” Hux asks. He’s cold. All of sudden it’s cold. Pryde yanks him up and drags him to the corner of the room. They’re not in a prison cell. Or an interrogation chamber. No. This is the small corridor that separates the hallways from the escape pods. Hux can’t stop the man as he opens the airlock and pushes him into the pod, and honestly it’s nice that Pryde carries out an escape plan Hux never bothered to make. 

“Listen to me,” Pryde says. “You’re dead. Understood?”

“You should’ve aimed better,” Hux tells him. 

The blue eyes look like he wants to slap him. Pryde settled for the opposite, a kiss on Hux’ forehead that makes him feel worse than the false blaster shot. Hux cranes his neck to catch a real kiss but Pryde pulls back before they can do that. 

“Don’t come back. Sweet stars, don’t come back. He’s going to lose.”

“How do you know?” Hux asks. 

Pryde considers him for a few seconds, his hands fidgeting. 

“I believe that the universe never truly allows evil to stick around for long,” he finally replies. 

“Funny,” Hux hears himself saying. “I believe that evil always finds a way back into my life.”

For the fraction of a second, guilt crosses Pryde’s face and finds home in his blue eyes. Then, his expression changes into something more practiced, his usual neutrality. 

“Are you going to kiss me goodbye?” Hux asks. 

At last, a smile. Pryde leans closer, close enough for Hux to feel his breath on his skin. The kiss feels like maybe they're on the same side after all. 

Hux touches his tingling lips when the escape pod catapults him into the void of space. 

_This isn’t a goodbye_ , _Pryde says, the faint smile still on his lips. Hux wants to believe him._


End file.
